


Ｈａｉｌ ｔｏ ｔｈｅ Ｋｉｎｇ

by adolescence



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Eventual Smut, Jack Being an Asshole, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Revenge fic, Sadism, Self-Indulgent, Siren!Rhys, Who Knows?, dark au, like maybe in a couple chapters, or next chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:05:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9247226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adolescence/pseuds/adolescence
Summary: An AU where Jack is just as much of a sadistic fuck as he usually is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! Been wanting to do a multi-chapter fic for awhile now. I have one going, but the _effort_. . . Gah, I just lack the willpower to update it right now, but I still want to write. So. . . here's this! It's going to be very self-indulgent, meaning it may or may not have a very strong plot line, etc. because it's just going to be a lot of what I would like to write and all that stuff.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

As many fucked up things that could happen to someone, this had to be the worst for Rhys. Sure, he never liked his father, nor the responsibilities he placed on him throughout the years or the beliefs he instilled in him, but he didn't want him dead for it. At least, not really. Sure, he wished someone would put him in his place sometimes, and sometimes he wanted to punch that permanent scowl off his face, but not. . . not _this_ , of all things. And Rhys couldn't look away, mismatched eyes wide in horror as he watched his father's body float by the large window of his office. Motionless aside from the gravity thrumming through space pulling his body slowly away. _Inching_ passed the window. A lump was in his throat, a kind of pressure he could almost suffocate on, and his eyes stung with tears as the salt water assaulted his vision and blurred what he was seeing. Seeing something like that. It changes a person.

 

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

 

Rhys looked to the source of the voice, somehow finding the will to drag his eyes away from his father's body. They landed on a familiar set of smug eyes, mismatched much like his very own. His stomach twisted with dread. Until now, seeing the other man's body light up red in bright pulses, he noticed the alarm was still blaring. Lights flashing, loud booms reverberating throughout the office and the rest of Hyperion, the whole nine yards. It's what drew him in here, to where his father was supposed to be, in the first place. It seemed seeing his dad like that muted his senses.

 

"J-. . . John?" Rhys' singular word was hoarse and soft, a mere squeak in the abundance of alarms.

 

John's eyes darkened, narrowing on the kid. Rhys couldn't find himself bothered, his body numb to the bone. "It's _Jack_ now, kiddo."

 

"Jack," the word didn't even feel like his, but he knew he said it somehow. Just an echo of John's statement. Er, Jack's. Tears slid down his cheeks. He abruptly didn't care why the alarms were going off. Why there was such a panic to begin with. Shouldn't he be freaking out? He probably should be, but it was like everything was moving slowly. Rhys could hear his heartbeat in his ears. "H-how? What's happening?"

 

"A takeover."

 

A. . . takeover? The word was like something he'd hear on TV or some movie, not to be uttered here, right in front of him. Rhys' heart began to pick up the pace, he could hear it and feel it. He looked at Jack. The numbness was subsiding, and it was like the muddled noises around him were coming in full force. Shouldn't Jack be _doing_ something, then? Like killing the bastards who did this? That had to be it. The people who were trying to take Hyperion. _They're_ the ones who killed his dad. That had to be it. But Jack was supposed to be with his dad, being his right hand man and everything. His employee. So why wasn't he doing anything? Why wasn't he shooting anybody?

 

"Atlas?" Rhys asked quietly, still sounding too soft for the conflicting emotions inside of him.

 

"Nope."

 

"Then- then. . ." He furrowed his brow. The kid tried to think of somebody else. His father had plenty of enemies, but there weren't many who could _do_ something about it. Much less take Hyperion over. "Who?"

 

"It really not that obvious to you, Cupcake?" Jack was getting closer, and the murderous look in his eye made Rhys stumble as he took a step backwards. "Me, silly. _I'm_ the one taking over Hyperion."

 

It was like gears slotting together in his head, the rusted metal beginning to move, slow, but sure. Gradually, a picture was made and came into focus, connecting the dots too far out of Rhys' reach, mechanical or not. Registration washed over Rhys' features; mouth opening in a soft "o", stinging, wet eyes widening. A look of _betrayal_ , of hurt and anguish. The sadness that pulled at his gut, that felt like the heavy, jagged weight of a brick in his chest, it was all beginning to shroud with the anger welling up inside of him, outrage making his entire body come to life as adrenaline pulsed through his body.

 

"You. . ." Rhys drew out in something that grew into a growl. He lunged for John- _Jack_ , fists clenched and raised as they went flying. Only one connected, a sharp punch to the gut, and all it did was make Jack grunt before he was able to catch both of Rhys' fists in his much larger hands and overpower him, pushing him backwards into the desk.

 

While Rhys struggled, sobs racked his body, making him convulse and jolt involuntarily underneath the other. The struggling was pointless, but it was all Rhys could do, even when all Jack had to do was pin both of his hands above his head into the cold surface of the desk, using just one of his own. He got low in Rhys face after that, even when his hot tears blinded him he could tell, and Jack's other arm came to press right under Rhys' throat, the pressure stilling him and forcing him to look up into Jack's heated, victorious eyes, a defeated whimper on his lips.

 

"That's right, Rhysie," Jack smiled, all teeth and predatory intent. "I killed him. And now," A dark, low chuckle as he got near Rhys' ear. "And now Hyperion's all _mine_."

 

Pulling back, Jack looked into Rhys' eyes, a smug smile dancing across his lips while his eyes glinted with delight at his father's defeat.

 

At _his_ defeat.

 

"Hail to the King, baby."

**Author's Note:**

> There's that! c:
> 
> Hope you liked it, there's (hopefully) going to be more to come!
> 
> Any thoughts? I'd love to hear them. :>


End file.
